blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Murdoch
Murdoch (マードック Māddoku) is a member of the mob, associated with the corrupt officer, Bouldin. He was hired to kill Tim Vertical and prevent him from revealing the police's connection with the mob in Champais Town.Chapter 64, Pages 4-5 Appearance Murdoch is a fairly tall individual with spiky, light-colored hair. He has several scars on his face, one cutting directly across the middle of his forehead and stopping above his right eye, and two others which form an X on his right cheek. His most distinguishing facial feature is the eyepiece he wears over his left eye, which extends from said eye to the accompanying ear, and is made of several interlocking plates of metal.Chapter 64, Pages 4-5 He cannot see out of the eye it covers. His usual attire consists of a high-collared, dark-colored coat with light-colored outlining, which features two square-shaped light patches on the right side of it, near the opening between the jacket and the clothing underneath.Chapter 65, Page 4 Underneath this coat, Murdoch wears a dark business suit, with an accompanying simple V-necked shirt, and finished off with a checkered tie.Chapter 66, Page 1 Personality Murdoch is an extremely dedicated individual, willing to do anything to make sure that the mob's connection with the police is not discovered,Chapter 64, Pages 4-5 even if that means killing a child.Chapter 65, Pages 2-3 He is also fairly brash, facing down a master marksman like Train Heartnet with absolutely no fear,Chapter 65, Pages 6-7 although this quickly changed once the former assassin dodged all of his bullets with ease.Chapter 65, Pages 13-14 Plot Receiving word from the men he had sent after Tim Vertical regarding their failure to acquire the filmed evidence that could reveal the police's connections with the mob, Murdoch is furious. Ignoring their excuses, he gives them one more chance to fix their mistake, ordering them to find the kid and any persons he might be with. Exasperated, the mob member slams the phone back into its receiver, and then turns to Inspector Baldwin, exclaiming that the kid had better have the item they are looking for. When the corrupt police officer calmly tells Murdoch that the boy does indeed have it, he asks whether this is his professional opinion. After Bouldin confirms this by stating that the boy was the only one who could possibly have it, Murdoch simply says that he hopes the detective is right, because if that film gets out to the public, they will be finished.Chapter 64, Pages 4-5 Later that night, Murdoch leads a small force of men to the hotel that the boy and his protectors is staying at.Chapter 64, Pages 17-18 As his men approach the target room, Murdoch tells them to worry about finding the film later, as they first need to eliminate the kid and everyone else in the building. Kicking down the door of the room, his men immediately fire several rounds into it, only to find that nobody is there. Musing over how the people involved have good instincts, Murdoch orders his men to search the building, stating they couldn't have gotten far away. Just then, the lights go out in the room, surprising Murdoch and his men. As the other mob members express confusion over this apparent power shortage, Murdoch realizes that the whole thing was a setup. He is alarmed when he hears the sounds of his men dropping to the floor all around him, and attempts to ask them what is going on. The only response he gets is from a confident Train Heartnet, who states that he hates wasting bullets on thugs, and prefers saving them for more worthy opponents. Smirking, Murdoch comments on how the boy had acquired an extraordinary friend, before pulling out dual submachine guns. Firing rapidly at the former assassin, the mob member gleefully asks him if he wants to play with him, laughing all the while.Chapter 65, Pages 2-7 As the bullets fall to the ground and the smoke clears, Murdoch stares in utter shock at the sight before him, expressing his disbelief at Train's ability to dodge the "storm of bullets" he had sent his way. As the Sweeper suddenly disappears from his vision, Murdoch can only dumbly stand rooted in shock as the man reappears behind him, clubbing him in the back of the head with his gun. Defeated, Murdoch immediately drops to the floor, barely conscious.Chapter 65, Pages 13-16 Train isn't done with the man, however, and he soon finds himself being used as a seat for the Sweeper, who asks him where his boss is. As Murdoch expresses his confusion over the sudden change in events, his opponent tells him that he works for the kid, and they are out for revenge against his employer.Chapter 65, Page 19 Foaming at the mouth, Murdoch is then seen tied up alongside his men after receiving Train's "tickling torture".Chapter 66, Page 1 Train would later use his guise to fool Bouldin into letting him into his office, in order to complete Tim's revenge against the corrupt officer, leaving Murdoch and his men tied up in the alleyway alongside the trash.Chapter 66, Pages 8-14 Trivia *Murdoch's eyepiece bares a striking resemblance to a Scouter from the Dragon Ball series. *In one of the bonus stories at the end of Volume 7, Murdoch's eyepiece was comically shown to be capable of taking photographs like a camera.Volume 7, Bonus Stories *Although Murdoch doesn't appear in the anime, Race Donovan wore a visor that looked very similar to his eyepiece. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Criminals Category:Manga Only Category:Active